the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe Doodle
Moe Doodle is an orange humanoid from the Doodlebops TV series. He is the brother of Rooney Doodle, and Deedee Doodle and the friend of Zia. Moe plays the drums in the ' band. Moe first appeared in the episode Photo Op. Moe is also Professor Majorchord's youngest nephew. Appearance Moe's has shaggy fire red hair in a 80's rocker style tangerine colored skin and wears a purple fur vest, striped shirt with the colors of yellow red and pale pink, and red pants with a flame design with tangerine colored patted kneecaps. Like his siblings and friend his hands seem slightly larger than that of humans and has a red medallion embedded into the palm of one hand. Personality Moe is the "laid back and cool" sibling, and sometimes speaks slang in the show. He is good-natured and has a distinct sense of moral standards, refusing to steal from any just as or more unfortunate than him. Moe also has a good sense of humor, and like his siblings, he's also a bit of a thrill seeker. He can get jealous of his sibling's special abilities; putting himself or others in danger by attempting to prove himself or doing things on his own. He also loves to be loud and rambunctious for whenever he makes a lot of noise because he sometimes play the drums very...very...LOUD!!!!!! Powers and Abilities Like his siblings and friend, Moe has the unworldly power which allowed him to summon his drum kit from the medallion embedded in his palm. Moe is an accomplished musician, as he is a drummer in the'' Doodlebops''. He can twirl his sticks with his left hand (and in later episodes, with his right hand), twirl both sticks in his right hand (shown twice), and throw them in the air and catch them as some drummers do. Like his siblings and friend Moe possesses medallions embedded in both his hands which allow him to summon his drum kit whenever necessary Moe also enjoys hiding in a lot of places in the clubhouse. In every episode it all begins with Deedee, Rooney, and Zia and when they were gonna introduce Moe he's always the one missing and they always ask their selves, "Where's Moe?" So they look everywhere for him until they found where Moe was hiding and they start their show. He also enjoys pulling ropes before The Doodlebops leave their clubhouse but before he almost does it his siblings and friend or anyone else starts to shout out, "Don't pull the rope!" But when Moe doesn't listens to them he suddenly pulls the rope and water dumps all over him and his siblings and friend all laugh about it and to get dry he shakes the water off! Relationships Family Edit * Deedee Doodle - Sister * Rooney Doodle - Brother * Zia Tailor Doodle-Friend Memorable Quote *"Ah refreshing" whenever Moe pulls the rope * "The rope is kind of lucky too. Every time I pull it, I always get wet." * "It's not funny Zia." Moe getting upset while Zia was laughing right after the Bandied Legged Bubble Brain Booby Bird pulled the rope and water got dumped on Moe * "Aaaaaa-gaaaaaaaaiiiin!" Moe after he pulled the rope and Deedee, Rooney, and Zia sang, "Water dumped on Moe!" * "Ta-da! Here I am!" * "Uh, oh! I have to go to the bathroom!!" * "Hey...wait for..me.." Moe feeling very sleepy catching up with Rooney, Zia, and Deedee over to bed. * "GOODNIGHT, DEEDEE! GOODNIGHT, ROONEY! NIGHTY NIGHT ZIA! GOODNIGHT, EVERY ONE!!!" Moe being loud saying "good night" to Deedee, Rooney, Zia, and viewers. * "ZZZZZZZZ....ZZZZZZZZZ...." Moe snoring very loudly when Rooney looked at him, surprised and after Jazz sings the Doodlebops a lullaby. * "Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve....thirteen, fourteen....fifteen..sixteen...ZZZZZZZZ.....ZZZZZZ..." Moe, counting sheep until he falls asleep, snoring loudly, almost to wake Deedee, Rooney, and Zia. * "I got a lullaby you can hear. Lay down and close your eyes." And just relax Moe, about to play his drums, thinking he's got a lullaby. * "It's just a lullaby saying "Good night" to noise" Moe telling the Doodlebops Trivia * Moe Doodle seems to be one of the 3 Doodlebops with no one set signature color scheme. Deedee's being pink and purple, Rooney's being blue, and Zia wearing different colored clothing Moe's color scheme is heavily debated among the fanbase between the colors orange (his hair), yellow (his skin), and purple (his vest). * Moe's medallion is red. * Moe appeared to be the most popular of the Doodlebops * Moe likes silent films and loves to be loud * Moe has a short segment in each episode where he pulls a rope and pours water on himself as a running gag. * One time on tour while the Doodlebops were performing in Las Angeles, the crowd, disappointed with Rooney Doodle's performance, booed him off stage. In the middle of the booes Moe jumped on stage and led the band with Rooney and Deedee as backup causing the crowd to rise back up with a thunderous applause. * Moe is the first smallest right behind his brother Rooney Doodle. * Moe's design and overall character, just like his siblings, are based off of one of the three hedgehog triplets from the tv show ''Sonic Underground, ''Manic Hedgehog, who is also a drummer, considered the cool/rebelious one of the group, and has wild hair. Sonic Underground is another show created by cookie jar entertainment. * Moe along with his siblings and friend likes to skateboard.(Though Rooney isn't very good.) * Moe's pajamas appeared in the episode, O Solo Moe. His pajamas will appear in the Doodlebops Pajama Party. * Moe likes to take naps, like his brother, Rooney, his sister, Deedee, and his friend Zia. * Moe has an uncle called Professor Majorchord who is a music teacher. * Moe was seen playing the tambourine in the episode, Way Better, in the song What You Got, in the recording studio. Appearances #Doodlebops Photo Op #Keep Trying #O Solo Moe #Cauliflower Power #All Together Now #Tap Tap Tap #Bird Is The Word #Count On Me! #Fast And Slow Moe #Jumping Judy #Very Scary #Queen For A Deedee #The Move Groove #Strudel Doodle #Look In A Book #High And Low #Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber #The Bad Day #Wobbly Whoopsie #What When Why #Roar Like A Dinosaur #Growing Moe #AbracaDeedee #What Did You See Today? #Junk funk #Sad Glad Bumpy Grumpy #Doodlebops Holiday Show #The Ewww Flower #The Mighty Moe Machine #Bring A Sound Arounder #All Aboard The Doodle Train #Switch A Doodle #Star Struck #A Different Look #Deedee Superstar #Best Hider Ever #A Mess Of A Doodle #Step By Step #The Blame Game #Hold Your Horses #The Unbearable Loudness Of Moe #Fair Share #Space Invader #Don't Use It, Don't Need It! #Where's Mudge? #Moe's Lucky Clover #Show and Tell #Later Alligator #The Solo Surprise The Mystery Riff #Deedee's Big Break #Moon Doodles #Flat-Sitis #The Name Game #Moe's Invention #Rhymes With Orange #Think Pink #The Chicken And The Eggs #All By Myself #Moe's Dinosaur #Deedee's Accordion #Robo Moe #Oh, Brother #The Frazzles #Way Better #Around The World #Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia #The Trumpet that Roared/Mouthful of Teeth Category:Characters Category:Doodlebops Category:Adults Category:Human charicters